Usuario:Hernán20X
Sobre mi thumb|left|304px Hola mi nombre es Hernan, o X, o simplemente 20X, como quieran decirme, soy un usuario de Argentina y estuve inactivo casi un año(No se ni me acuerdo porque) Mis contribuciones * Ben 10 Revolucion(Mejora de Ortografia) Mis páginas favoritas * Cuatrobrazos(Fi) * Ben 10 Fusion Infinita * Ben 10 La Amenaza Alienigena Mis despixelados y TKO propios (Solo Davis,HiperAlien,Humongosaur26,Magno,Fran,Axel pueden usarlos)(Si los usas dame creditos y pideme permiso/If you use it give me credit and ask me for permission/Se você usá-lo me dar crédito e me pedir permissão Ben en The Widening Gire.PNG|Ben en The Widening Gire XLR8 en el pirmer episodio.PNG|XLR8 en el primer episodio Humongosaurio con ojos rojos en Ultimate Sacrifice.PNG|Humongosaurio con ojos rojos en Ultimate Sacrifice Materia Gris en la serie original.PNG|Materia Gris en la serie original Ben con el Fusiontrix.PNG|Ben con el Fusiontrix para la serie Bestia Supremo despixelado.PNG|Bestia Supremo en El prisionero 755 no esta El Omnitrix Original.png|El Omnitrix en la serie original Ben 10 años en La Forja de La Creacion.png|Ben de 10 años en La Forja de La Creacion SuperOmnitrix.png|El dibujo oficial del SuperOmnitrix Cannonbolt Despixelado.PNG|Cannonbolt en Un Peligro Toxico Rath en Buscando La Paz.png|Rath en Buscando la Paz Fastrack.PNG|Fastrack en A Knigth to Remember Clockwork despixelado rapido.PNG|Clockwork en Catch a Falling Starr(Despixelado rápido) Albedo y Ben en Buena Copia,Mala Copia Despixelado.PNG|Albedo y Ben en Buena copia,Mala copia Ben 10 Alien Force Logo Despixelado.PNG|Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena Logo Bestia en Supremacia Alienigena despixelado.png|Bestia de UA en El prisionero 775 no esta Ben Tennyson Despixelado 2.png|Ben apunto de transformarse en Humongosaurio en Fama(Primeros despixelados) Ben Omniverse despixelado.png|Ben en Omniverse Ben en Saludos desde Techadon.PNG|Ben en Saludos desde Techadon El SuperOmnitrix Despxielado 2.png|El SuperOmnitrix en la imagen promocional de Ben 10 UA Ben apunto de transformarse despixelado.PNG|Ben apunto de transformarse(Primeros despixelados) Ben de 10 años en HU despixelado.png|Ben de 10 años en Heroes Unidos Ben sujetando a Ben de 10 años en La Forja de la Creacion.PNG|Ben de 16 años sujetando al Ben de 10 años en La Forja de La Creacion CharMalien Despixelado.PNG|Charmalien en El Prisionero 775 no esta CuatroBrazos en Kevin Regresa despixelado.PNG|CuatroBrazos en Kevin Regresa Frio Supremo en Escapando de Aggregor despixelado.png|Frío Supremo en Escapando de Aggregor Fuego Pantanoso Supremo despixelado.png|Fuego Pantanoso Supremo(Primeros Despixelados) Humungosaurio Supremo en Couples Retreat.png|Humongosaurio Supremo en Couples Retreat Diamante en AF despixelado.png|Diamante en La Venganza de Vilgax Ben Tennyson Despixelado.png|Ben Tennyson imagen promocional (Primeros despixelados) Ben Tennyson a sus 12 años Despixelado para mi serie.png|Ben de 12 años para mi Serie Fuego en Vicktor Despojos para el Vencedor despixelado.PNG|Fuego en Vicktor:Despojos para el Vencedor Ben apunto de Transformarse despixelado Fi.png|Ben apunto de transformarse para mi serie Ben SUpremo.png|Ben Supremo para mi serie El nuevo Omnitrix Despixelado.PNG|El Nuevo Omnitrix(Pedido de HiperAlien) Ben TKO.png|Ben TKO(Mi primer TKO) Ben Tennyson a los 12 años activando el omnitrix.PNG|Ben de 10 años usando el Omntitrix prototipo en la serie original(Mejorado) SuperOmnitrix en la Promo 10 10 10 despixelado.PNG|SuperOmnitrix en la promo 10/10/10 Muy Grande Supremo.PNG|Muy Grande Supremo para mi serie Ditto en el Intro de UA despixelado.PNG|Ditto en el Intro de Supremacia Alienigena GOOP.png|Goop en su primera aparicion (Ptimeros Despixelados) Ben Omniverse Despixelado2.PNG|Ben en Omniverso Combina con el reloj despixelado por el Alienigena 20 X.png|Ben con la Espada Escalon en el Enemigo Supremo Parte 2 Ben de 10 años en la Forja de la Creacion despixelado por el Alienigena20X.PNG|Ben de 10 años en UA en el episodio de la Forja de la Creacion Bestia de pie en El Prisionero 775 no esta despixelado(Despixelado Rapido).png|Bestia de pie en El Prisionero 775 no esta DIamante FA.PNG|Diamante en Venganza Frio Supremo Liberado despixelado.png|Frio Supremo Liberado en El Sacrificio Supremo Nanomech Despixelado por Fasttrack20X.png|Nanomech(Uno de mis primeros y peores despixelados Ben apunto de transformarse en Duplicado despixelado.PNG|Ben apunto de transformarse en Duplicado La cara de Fasttrack.png|La cara de Fasttrack en Entrenamiento Basico Ben Tennyson de 10 años en la ala del Camper 3 en la Forja de la Creacion despixelado por el Alienigena 20 X.png|Ben de 10 años en la Forja de la Creacion en la ala del Camper 3 despixelado(Pedido de Juqi) Ben Omniverse mirando el Omnitrix II despixelado por A20X.PNG|Ben Omniverse mirando y apunto de usar el Omnitrix 2 Clockwork en The Eggman Cometh despixelado por A20X.PNG|Clockwork en Huevos Jurasicos Ben en The Ultimate Enemy Parte 2 cayendosele el SuperOmnitrx despixelado por A20X.PNG|Ben en Enemigo Supremo Parte 2 cayendosele el SuperOmnitrix Ben usando el Omnitrix II despixelado por Alien20X.png|Ben usando el Omnitrix 2 en Omniverse Muy Grande Supremo en Ultimate Enemy Parte 2 despixelado por Alien20X.png|Muy Grande Supremo en Enemigo Supremo Parte 2 Ben en Ben 10 Regresa despixelado por Alien20X.png|Ben en B10 Regresa Iron Man Avengers 2nda Temporada.PNG|Iron Man (mi primer despixelado de Marvel) Bestia en el Intro despixelado por Alien20X.png|Bestia en el Intro de UA Bestia Supremo en el Intro de UA.png|Modificacion de Bestia en el Intro de UA,version:Bestia Supremo Ben en la Batalla Final Parte 2 usando el Ultimatrix.png|Ben usando el Ultimatrix por Primera Vez Ben Tennyson de 16 años en Omniverse.png|Ben en Omniverse usando el Omnitrix 2 Ben Omniverse en un nuevo poster despixelado por Alien 20 X.png|Ben en un nuevo poster Feedback en el intro despixelado por A20X.png|Feedback en el Intro de OV Feedback en un episodio de OV despixelado por A20X.png|Feedback en Trouble Helix Cannonbolt OV en Muchas cosas cambian Parte 1 despixelado por A20X pixelado por si me lo roban e__e.jpg|Cannonbolt en Muchas cosas cambian parte 1 Bloxx en un epi de OV por A20X pixelado para no robos e_e.jpg|Bloxx en un epi de OV Ben enojado en EPDF despixelado por A20X con fondo.png|Ben enojado en A Knight to Remember con fondo(Despixelado estilo Lobo xD) Ben con traje de futbol despixelado por A20X.png|Ben en B10 Regresa parte 1 despixelado por A20X Goku SSJ2.png|Goku SSJ2 arte oficial o alguna cosa asi xD Gogeta despixelado por Alien20X.png|Gogeta SSJ2 Arte oficial o algo asi tambien xD Cuatrobrazos 11 años mirando enojado a Malware.png|Cuatrobrazos 11 años en OV Alien X en OV para Fran-k xD.png|Alien X OV (pedido de Fran) Articguana OV despixelado por A20X.png|Articguana en OV despixelado por A20X Cuatrobrazos OV en Muchos regresos Felices despixelado por H20X.png|Cuatrobrazos 16 años OV XD Amenaza Acuatica en MCCPt1 despixelado por H20X.png|Water Hazard en MCCP1 Ben OV con Chaqueta despixelado por A20X.png|Ben Tennyson con chaqueta en Omniverse Albedo para Pri e_e.png|Regalo de Pri para su cumpleaños Ben despertando de despues de salir del Superomnitrix despixelado por H20X.png|Ben despertando en la Tierra despues de morir en el Ultimatrix Ben 10 años en OV hecho por H20X.png|Ben de 11 años rejuvenecido OV Ben en El principio del Fin apunto de transformarse en Fasttrack despixelado por H20X.png|Ben a punto de transformarse en Fasttrack Ben en el comienzo del intro de OV.png|Ben en el Intro de Omniverse Diamante en un episodio de AF despixelado por A20X.png|Diamante en AF Feedback en MCC Parte 1 despixelado por H20X.png|Feedback en el primer epi de Omniverse Fuego OV 11 Años despixelado por H20X.png|Fuego en Helix Problematico Muy Grande.PNG|Mejora de mi viejo despixelado de Muy Grande Shocksquatch Gyro y Fuego 16 despixelados por H20X.png|Shocksquatch 23 y Fuego en Store 23 Poses hechas por mi Eco Eco FI.PNG|Eco Eco FI Atomix echo por mi.png|Atomix echo por Alien 20 X Beerider(12 años).PNG|Beerider para mi serie Ben de 10 años en La Forja de la Creacion.png|Ben de 10 años en La Forja de la Creacion echo por Alien 20 X Acuatico UA.PNG|Acuatico UA echo por Alien 20 X Drillbit.png|Drillbit echo por Alien 20 X Icepik.png|Icepik echo por Alien 20 X Ben 10.000 echo por Alien 20 X.png|Ben 10.000 echo por Alien 20 X Blocker.png|Blocker echo por Alien 20 X Hair Feet.png|Hair Feet(Creado por Alien20X MagneticShot.png|MagneticShot(El primer alien Fanon de Alien20X) XLR8 Omniverse por A20X.png|XLR8 OV Upchuck Omniverse A20X.png|Upchuck OV de 11 años Eatle Omniverse por A20X.png Eco Eco OV.png|Eco Eco en OV Multi Ojos OV por A20X super Pixelado por si me roban e_e.jpg|Multi Ojos OV super pixelado por si me roban e_e MegaFuseOV.png|MegaFusion OV Yo Yo 2.png|Yo El Irontrix.png|Mi Omnitrix,El Irontrix Regalos que me hicieron Davis y Hernan.PNG|El regalo que me hiso Davis Yo Y Davis en HU.png|El regalo que le hice a Davis Amigos *Davis(Mejor Amigo) *HiperAlien(Mejor Amigo Nro4) *Andrews competencia de despixelados xDD *Ben Phantom *Tomas Lopez Meonis (Mejor Amigo 3) *X29 (Mejor Amigo 5) *Pin-Thor *Magno el SSJ(Mejor amigo 6) *Matt el Leon de Dem.Alienigenas *Piedra *Fran-Ces xD *DanielManuelEskivel Poblete xD *HumongoPobleteSupremo HS *Kari 23 e_e *Lordimus Prime Categoría:Usuarios